1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio player with a virtual disc changing function, and in particular to an audio player that stores sound data recorded on a plurality of discs, and plays back the sound data stored in the audio player when the audio player is operated like a real disc changer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An audio player which stores sound data and which plays back the stored sound data is proposed.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-296083 discloses an audio player which plays back music data, recorded from original discs, recorded on another disc after being compressed in MP3 (MPEG 1 Audio Layer 3) format etc. The compressed music data recorded on the disc are stored in a hierarchical folder corresponding to an identification number of the original disc, and the track number of the original disc.
However, the concept of hierarchical folders is unfamiliar to a person inexperienced with computers. Accordingly, it is difficult for a person unfamiliar with computers to change a location of a folder for their listening pleasure.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2005-129162 discloses a recording apparatus which stores compressed music data on an MD (Mini Disc), after being recorded from original discs (CD). The compressed music data recorded on the MD are stored with an identification number corresponding to an identification number of the original disc, and track number of the original disc.
However, in this recording apparatus, the identification number is in an order corresponding to the loading of the original discs.